Creativity
by seafox
Summary: He was a genious, therefore, Sasuke thinks Kakashi was supposed to be at least a bit more creative. But he doesn't really mind that. And the orange book in his kunai porch is not so bad after all.


**Well, here I am again. This time a one-shot. A silly one, actually; it's just that I can't resist this pairing and all the themes you can work with them! **

**As always, I'll remind you that English is not my first language and even though I've been working to improve, sometimes a mistake or another slips and you don't notice until you've read it for the fourth time...**

**Please enjoy.**

*****  
**

- Creativity -

For a few years now, there have been rumours around Konoha. Rumours about Uchiha Sasuke. Gossip said that he had been acting strange and that was because he was under a bad influence.

Whose influence? Hatake Kakashi's, of course.

It was widely whispered that the once punctual and disciplined last Uchiha now never arrived less than an hour late where he was supposed to be. His excuses for being late weren't any more creative than his sensei's, and again we all know whose fault is.

Well, maybe that was expected, Kakashi and Sasuke were too much alike. Teacher and student thing, they guessed. Besides, as long as the Uchiha didn't go all crazy on Konoha again they didn't care if he arrived on time or not.

But _this_ was a bit too much, they decided.

Some sighed in pity. Poor boy, such a brilliant future... and now a declining shinobi career. Konoha's prodigy, then enemy and then hero and now... reading porn in public. Tsc tsc...

At that morning when he was spotted walking through the village reading a book people didn't give much thought to it. Every one knew he was cult and literate. Until someone noticed. The book had a familiar orange cover. From then on it was a matter of few minutes before there were a few gasps when people realized what he was reading. Icha Icha.

Sasuke for his turn, simply didn't took any notice of his surroundings, of the people looking strangely at him, so absort in his reading. Well, that did not stop him from having a determinate path and even though his eyes were glued to the pages his feet led him with confidence through the streets. At every few pages he would smirk and his pace would increase just a bit.

And then he arrived at his destination.

In the jounin headquarters, Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Genma were laughing of anything the green beast was telling them when Sasuke came in.

Instantly the room grew quiet with surprise and curiosity. Was the raven reading what they thought he was? Kakashi was not exactly surprised, but amused and it was not until he saw Sasuke's smirk that a realization sank on him. And the Uchiha wasted no time, he closed the book and put it in his kunai porch instead of giving it back to the jounin and that made people almost jump with wonder.

"I really thought you were more creative."

At first not knowing how to react and then giving up, Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically with his visible eye.

"Yeah… well… But _there were_ some original touches, I'm sure you've seen that."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and left to the other room to receive his next mission, smirk still in his face. He was sure there was smile and a blush behind that old mask.

*

Later that night, lying against a strong bare chest and being caressed in the back, Sasuke chuckled when Kakashi made the question.

"Did you enjoy your reading, though?"

"Hn. It was pleasant to relive a few good memories."

"Come on, Sasuke. I do not take all my kinky ideas from the book! They're just… an inspiration. And it's not like you haven't enjoyed it."

"Hn." Smirking, the younger lifted his head so they could see each other "I understood why you keep reading the same stories over and over again, though."

Kakashi's gaze softened as did Sasuke's as they looked into each other's eyes. After a few moments, the grey haired jounin chuckled.

"If you're going to keep an Icha Icha book with you I think it's better you cover your face. Not always you'll be able to remain impassive while reading."

"He, I imagined that was the reason you wore that mask." Sasuke said, a bit of mockery and agreement in his voice while he changed his position so Kakashi could spoon him.

Another few moments passed and before they drifted to sleep the Uchiha let out one last chuckle.

"I wonder how people would react if they knew where you excuses for being late come from. Hnf… At least mine are 100% originals."

Kakashi chuckled too. He knew his lover was not really worried with creativity. Well, he certainly wasn't a few hours ago when they took some… inspiration, from the last Icha Icha book.

*******

**So, what do you think? I know I've written about how Kakashi and Sasuke are similar, but it's one of my favorite things about them and I believe this time I took a slightly different aproach on the matter.**

**Please forgive the grammar errors and if you feel like it, leave a review ;)**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
